Fairy Tails and Soul Eaters
by DemonxHalphas.com
Summary: When an invention in Edolas goes horribly wrong, a few people in both Death City and Magnolia switch worlds! Watch and read as the two parties try to find their way back home, meeting new friends- and new enemies- along the way. Note: If you have not already read/watched through the Edolas arc from Fairy Tail, then this story could get confusing. Rt.'T for language and violence.


**Hello there! Another crossover from me! ^-^ Though this is gonna be a full-out series. This fanfic won't have much romance going on, but there will be hints of pairings (none between the two worlds though!) and perhaps fluff. **

**Just the regular rules that apply to my stories: nothing belongs to me but the plot (and the occansional OC). Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, INCLUDING criticism. Especially criticism, as those help me improve my stories. If you truly think my story is good, then a compliment is very helpful as well! ^^ But I will not tolerate straight-out insults. If there's something you dislike about this story, please tell me so in a polite manner, and I'll do my best to fix it. If you are unwilling to do so, ever so kindly click the 'back' button.**

**Enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

"Hey Levy! Ya' gonna be done with that anytime soon?"

She turned to see Lucy, who had stomped her boot onto the table. Her eyes were narrowed, and she wore her usual scowl, making the blonde look rather bad-tempered and intimidating (though most people would say she was). The teen scoffed, and snapped "I already told you, I'm checking through the whole thing to make sure there's no flaws!" She promptly whipped out a wrench, and deftly spun a large bolt. "Lemme see you try this for once, ya' bitch!"

"Who the hell you callin' a bitch, you friggin' pixie?" Lucy snarled. The surrounding guild members snickered, for they all knew the girl hated that name more than anything else.

They watched in amusement as she shot up, wrench in hand and twirling it in her fingers. "Oh, it's on!" She growled.

In her anger, she had forgotten to move the fight elsewhere, and she ducked aside as Lucy came in with one of her famous kicks. Her eyes widened as her foot whacked the lever on the machine forward, and began whirring.

"Fuck!" They both shouted. Lucy rushed forward to snap the lever back into place, but not before blue lightning shot into the sky.

Levy glared at the girl, who had tilted her head upwards. "You see what you do, Ashley?!"

She glared right back, and hissed "Put a can in it Levy!"

* * *

"Wendy! Your turn!" Natsu shouted.

The blue-haired girl nodded, and yelled "Roar of the Sky Dragon!"

The swirling tornado of winds squarely hit the monster in the chest, forcing it stumble backwards. Extremely angered, for it had been barreled by attacks relentlessly for the past 10 minutes, it howled into the sky, and dark colored needles shot out of its mouth and rained down at surprising speeds on the humans below him.

As the creature had already done this, Gray saw it coming quickly and slammed his fist on his palm. "Ice Barrier!" He shouted. The mage grinned as a sparkling dome of ice encased the three of them, effectively blocking the needles. They made hollow, ringing sounds as they hit the barrier, but never so much as cracked it. He then turned to Erza, who had prepared her swords and was swirling them in the air behind the monster. "Erza! Now!"

The Requip Mage nodded, then bellowed "Dance! My swords!" The weapons flung themselves at the monster, deeply piercing its back in countless places. It arched backwards, screaming in pain. Gray glanced at Wendy as she curled up, trying to block the horrid sound. Natsu winced, though his reaction was nowhere near as bad as Wendy's as he was used to such noises.

_Almost there_... The red-head thought. "Lucy! Trip it!" She yelled over her shoulder.

The Celestial Spirit Mage nodded, smirking, and hooked her magic whip around the creature's ankle. Giving a yell, she willed the whip to yank it backwards, pulling it to the ground and smacking him flat on the back. After completing her job, she jumped back, anticipating the next move.

Fire, ice, swords, and winds raged in the sky, then came crashing down on one point. The attacks exploded upon contact, and the monster gave a scream like no other, then shattered into dark, sparkling fragments before dissipating into the air.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted, pumping her fist in the air. Her eyes flashed with concern, however, as Natsu hobbled toward them, bleeding out of one ear.

"Damned Dragon senses..." He muttered. Wendy staggered over, in a similar condition, but quickly tugged at Natsu's shirt, urging for him to duck down. Lucy watched in relief as the Fire Dragon Slayer shook his head, most likely telling the girl to heal herself first, but she only tugged at him more viciously, and he heaved a sigh, then kneeled. Wendy cupped her hands around his bleeding ear, and a blue light glowed from her palms. As she pulled her hands away, Lucy saw that there was still blood, but it no longer flowed.

The boy flashed a grateful grin at Wendy, and said "Thanks! Your turn."

But she only smiled, and said quietly "Natsu-san, I can't use my magic to heal myself remember?"

His jaw dropped, and he began whipping his head around back and forth, panicked. "But you're hurt too! What do I do?! Burn it closed?!"

Lucy sweat-dropped at his stupidity. At this point, it should no longer surprise her, but... still. Wendy opened her mouth, trying to say something but was blocked by Natsu's onslaught of words.

It was just then that Gray came along with Erza, and the dark-haired teen cuffed Natsu in the head. "Shut up, you idiot. She's trying to say something."

Wendy flashed him a grateful smile, and opened her mouth to speak again, but Natsu cut her off, now upset for a different reason.

"Why'd you hit me, you bastard?!" He yelled.

"Because you're an idiot!" Gray repeated, snorting.

"You're a bigger idiot than I am! Ice Freak!"

"Not in this life, Flames-For-Brains!"

Wendy left the squabbling idiots and stomped past Lucy, pouting "I'm going to look for some herbs to heal my ear."

Lucy nodded, and said "Okay. Do you need any help?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you. Charle is enough help for me." She gestured towards the white cat, and the animal nodded, following the girl into the forest.

"You two! Cease your fighting!" Erza commanded, slamming their heads together.

Lucy and Happy laughed as they immediately had their arms around the other's shoulders, terrified expressions on the face and shouting "Oh! We're totally friends Erza!"

"Aye!"

Erza gave an approving nod, and said "That's good. Friends do fight now and then, but it's always best for the people around them if they get along."

Lucy tipped her head curiously as the mage looked up at the sky, frowning. She looked as well, and her eyes widened as bright, blue lightning struck the ground in front of her. The lightning spread, and energy rippled through the grass, causing them to flatten. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out, and all went black.

* * *

The two teens stared at the monster before them, which screeched and twisted its unnatural form. It carried a gun in each of its five hands, and the four legs he had scuttled around each other maniacally, jerking his body back and forth.

Maka smirked at the thing in front of her. Another soul, and a perfect chance to practice her new move. She won't go all out, but it will be practice, nonetheless. Two birds with one stone.

"Soul!"

Her weapon grinned at her, and said coolly "You got it Maka."

She whirled around as he transformed, and the familiar weight pressed into her hands. She twirled the weapon in the air and immediately planted the staff in the ground in front of her, not in the mood to waste time, and screamed "Soul Resonance!" Her voice rose with her partner's as their souls overlapped, then completely merged as their energy synced into the others. The blade of her scythe shifted, an extra one curving just behind it.

She grinned at her shocked opponent, and yelled "Witch Hunt Slash!" She rushed at the monster, pigtails flying, and swung the scythe, cleanly slicing the creature in two before it could react.

She smiled at her small victory, and Soul's head sprouted from the blade, bearing similar expression. "Looks like it's time for lunch." He said drooling.

"It's all yours." She replied, indicating the red, cracked soul a couple feet away.

He transformed back, and began walking toward the soul, hands in his pockets. He picked the small sphere up in his hand, squeezing it with his fingers. After waiting another moment, he shoved the whole thing in his mouth, chewing it laboriously before swallowing. He then clasped his hands together, and said "Maka, thank you for a good meal."

The girl smiled, and said "No problem!" She then turned, and began walking away. "Let's go back to Lord Death's." They had already finished the mission, and she suspected the others had too. The Shinigami had requested that they all meet in his room right after they completed their jobs.

Soul nodded, and followed her to the academy. It wasn't all that far, and before long, they had reached it. The building was as large and grande as ever, with it's dark colors and the face of Lord Death himself on top.

They walked in, and made their way through the halls. They had become quite familiar with it, as Lord Death summoned them to his room often, for various reasons.

At the door, Maka gave a gentle knock, and called "Lord Death? Are you there?"

The man didn't voice a response, choosing instead to simply will the door open. Invisible hands pulling it, the door swung inwards, and Maka and Soul were greeted by the faces of Death, Stein, Kid, Black Star, and Tsubaki. Maka let out a sigh of relief as she immediately noticed Spirit wasn't there. By now she knew her father truly cared about her, but even so, he annoyed her to the brink of insanity.

"Yo yo yo, wassap'?" Lord Death called cheerfully.

"Hello Lord Death. We eliminated the monster." Maka replied in kind.

"Took ya' long enough." Black Star said arrogantly. "Though I suppose that makes sense. I'm a bigger star than you guys will ever be, meaning I always come first."

"K-Kid came before you did." Tsubaki nervously reminded him.

Black Star pointedly ignored her, and rushed over to greet Soul, who welcomed him with open arms.

"So are we all here now?" Stein droned. Everyone turned to look at the man, who sat in his recliner chair with his chest against the back of it, and his legs splayed out. He constantly turned the large screw in his ear, with a slightly troubled expression on his face.

"As you know, I wanted to speak to you about-." He suddenly stopped, and jerked his head up at the sky, eyes widened.

Kid noticed it as well, and yelled "Run!"

A bolt of blue lightning struck the ground in front of them, and pulsed throughout the room. Kid squinted his eyes, and shouted in horror as his friends slowly faded away.

And in their place were a group of teenagers, a few years older. Plus a strange, blue cat.

"Ow!" The pink-haired one yowled. He was at the bottom of the pile, a blonde, a red-head, and a dark haired boy all stacked on top.

He flailed his arms, and yelled "Get off me! You're too heavy!" Somewhat dazed, they complied, and the blonde apologized. The others simply stood and looked around, shocked by their sudden change of surroundings. A man with a screw in his head, a boy with white stripes in his hair, and a strange, tall man with a mask stared back at them.

"...Who are you?" Gray asked.

Death waved, and said "We could ask the same thing."

"We are Fairy Tail mages." Erza said, stepping forward.

"Witches." Kid snarled.

"We are not witches, we're mages!" The blonde huffed.

"No, they're right. They're not witches, at least not like the ones we know of." The man with the screw said. "Their souls are completely different, though they can use magic."

Lord Death looked at them curiously, then sighed. "...It looks like we have a long discussion ahead of us. Please sit down and introduce yourselves." Chairs and tables appeared out of nowhere, and they hesitantly sat down.

"I'm Erza." The scarlet-haired woman stated, starting the others off.

"I'm Gray."

"Natsu."

"I'm Lucy!"

"I'm Happy!" The cat chirped.

"Pleasure to meet you all." Lord Death said kindly. "Please refer to me as Lord Death." He then popped a hand out, and gestured to Kid. "This is my son, Death the Kid, though most people call him Kid." He whipped his hand in the other direction, and said "And this is Professor Stein."

"Just call me Stein." He said numbly, turning the screw again. He chuckled as the blonde visibly shuddered.

"Would you mind telling us how you got here?" Death asked.

The bunch exchanged glances, and Erza said "We were out in the woods when blue lightning struck the ground near us. When we came to, we were here."

"I see." He cocked his head. "A very similar thing happened just now, and four of our students vanished."

"And we showed up in their place?" Lucy asked.

He nodded, and Gray asked "Why didn't you guys disappear too?"

"I have a feeling you wouldn't understand our reasons, but there's no harm in telling you."

"...I guess my Shinigami body protected me." Kid muttered.

"Sh-shinigami?..." Lucy stuttered. He gave her a hard stare, and she shied away.

"I altered my soul at the last minute." Stein commented.

"And me, I can't leave." He bounced, and said "My soul is here."

They stared, and Natsu seemed on the verge of passing out. Nothing made sense to him.

"...Where are we?" Lucy asked timidly.

"You are in Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, residing in Death City, Nevada."

Erza glanced at her teammates. "I have never heard such a place."

Lucy nodded. "Me neither."

"And where are you folks from?"

"We come from the Fiore, in a town called Magnolia." At their surprised expressions, Erza added "I assume these names are unfamiliar to you as well?"

"Indeed. I have never heard of a country called Fiore, nor Magnolia." He paused then asked curiously "Is magic common where you come from?"

"I suppose so. There are a great many mages, though it's only a tenth of the whole population."

"Ah, I see. Here-" He spread his hands. "Those who posses magic are known as Witches, and they're not very... liked. Most people consider them evil."

Erza blinked. "Back in our world, mages form groups called guilds, and help the citizens. There are organizations called Dark Guilds, and a few mages considered evil, but in no way are mages in general thought of as 'evil.'"

"Hm... Are you saying you believe you are not from this world?"

"It makes sense." Erza replied. "From what you say, there are not mages but witches, and they are called evil. And we have never heard of this place before, and I've traveled to a good many cities."

"And this isn't our first time in another world." Gray added.

He cocked his head again. "How interesting..."

* * *

"Ow." The weapon turned to the girl on top of him. "As much as I'm glad to see you, you need to get off."

"Ah! Sorry Soul!"

"And you're pretty freakin' heavy."

Her pigtails flared. "Maka Chop!"

She gave a triumphant 'hmph' as he lay on the ground, muttering profanities while the comically deep indentation in his head gushed blood."Where's Black Star?..." She asked, looking around.

"YAHOO! You all look like ants from up here!" He then paused, and corrected himself. "But you guys would look like ants no matter where I stand. I'm just that big."

"Black Star!" Tsubaki wailed from beside Maka.

Maka sweat-dropped. The idiot had to stand on the thinnest branch on the tree.

"Where the hell are we anyway- Woah!" At that second, the limb chose to break, and he plummeted to the ground. Tsubaki immediately rushed over, intending to help the reckless teen to his feet but only got a bump on her forehead in the process as he suddenly jumped up and said "Well, I guess that's to be expected. Not even nature can handle my big-ness."

"You just said you were fat." Maka dead-panned.

He narrowed his eyes, and retorted "You're just jealous that you're not a big a star as I am."

"Um... no."

He sprinted over, and began patting her on the head. "But don't worry! I'm sure if you keep working hard, you're be at least _half_ as big as I am."

A vein popped on her forehead. "I'm taller than you."

"Oh please. No way a girl with that flat of a chest could ever be-"

"MAKA CHOP!" She screeched, slamming the book onto his head.

Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind her, and a small voice squeaked "U-um... Have you seen my friends?"

Maka looked over to see a young girl with blue hair, a small bundle of herbs in her arms. A strange, white cat walked alongside her, head held high. "I don't think so. We just got here."

"Ah, I see..." She then looked past her, and asked timidly "Do they need help?"

Maka's eye twitched. "Leave them to die."

"You are one hell of a partner Maka..." Soul groaned, still lying on is face.

The girl ignored her, and put her palms close to the wound. Maka's eyes widened as a blue light glowed from her hands, and rushed forward. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

She blinked, and stuttered "I- I'm..."

"Ungrateful human!" The cat spat. "She's healing your friends!"

"She's a witch!" She snarled.

"I'm a mage!" She cried out.

"Wait, hold it Maka..." Soul stood up, completely healed. "It doesn't hurt anymore. She could be a nice witch, ya' know."

"I'm not a witch!" Wendy wailed.

"You use magic!"

"That's why she's called a mage!" Charle hissed. "Are you daft?!"

"How dare you?! I'm one of the smartest-"

"WAIT. Wait, back it up." Soul called, signaling a timeout with his hands.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Maka bristled.

Soul sighed. "We've already been over this, Maka. We listen to each other."

She hung her head slightly. "R-right... Sorry..."

"Don't mention it." He said grinning. The teen then gestured to himself, and said "My name's Soul." He jerked his thumb over to the girl beside her. "That's Maka." He pointed at Black star, whom Wendy was walking over to heal. "And that idiot's Black Star."

"I'm doing okay..." He groaned, giving him a shaky thumbs up despite the puddle of blood pooling around him. Wendy nodded, and quickly used her magic again.

Maka rolled her eyes. "No one asked."

"And that's Tsubaki." He finished.

"I'm Wendy!" She replied cheerfully. "And this is Charle!" The cat snorted, and turned away.

"And I'm the biggest star out of all the people here!" Black Star announced.

"You're an arrogant bastard that just fell out of a tree." Maka corrected.

"Aw, go easy on him!" Soul pleaded.

"Yeah, what's you're problem?" Black Star snorted.

"You are my problem."

"U-um..."

"Come on Wendy, let's just leave them." Charle huffed, and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Could you please tell us where we are first?" Tsubaki called.

Soul looked over to Maka. "Why didn't you think of asking that?"

"I was distracted!"

"We're in a forest... near Sycca." She replied.

"...I've never heard of Sycca." Maka said "What state?"

"Erm... State?"

Maka blinked. "Country?"

"Fiore." She declared, relieved she finally knew something.

"Definitely never heard of that." She stated.

"Are you sure?" Soul asked.

"We've been living here all our life!" Charle hissed. "How would we _not_ know?!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. Don't get your wings in a - wait, wings?!"

Black Star stared at the protruding limbs, and asked Tsubaki "Were those there a few seconds ago?"

"Erm... No, I don't think so."

"I'm a mage as well." She huffed, dispelling her wings. "My magic grants me the ability to fly."

"She can see the future too!" Wendy chipped in excitedly.

"Well, yes, but that's not my magic."

"Woah. You can fly, talk, and see the future. Don't tell me you can transform into a human." Soul involuntarily thought of Blaire, and blood trickled from his nose. He quickly moved to hide it from Maka, not wanting another one of her 'Maka Chops.'

Charle rolled her eyes. "Of course not."

Maka paced back and forth, muttering "So we're in a strange country called Fiore where states do not exist and beings who use magic are called mages."

"Well, there _are_ witches, but they have a different kind of magic." Wendy said.

Maka stopped and stared, then continued, adding "And everyone can use magic."

"Well, only a tenth of the population actually."

The Scythe Meister rubbed at her temples and growled irritably. "Is there a place where someone could explain everything to me?"

"You could come to our guild!" Wendy chirped.

"Guild?"

"It's an organization of mages. I'm in one called Fairy Tail. I bet Master could explain everything to you."

Maka hesitated. "...Are they nice?"

Wendy vigorously nodded. "They're very nice! They're my family!"

"...Alright then. Better than getting lost here." She sighed.

"Okay! Follow me!" She began walking away, and Charle cast them one last suspicious glance before running to catch up with her. The four of them followed, a little further behind.

"...So what's her soul like?" Soul asked.

Maka blinked. Why hadn't she thought of that herself? She was pretty screwed up today.

She closed her eyes and focused on the girl in fron of her, trusting Soul to keep her on the right path.

"Her soul... it's nothing like a witches'." She said slowly, eyes still closed.

Soul nudged her shoulder with his own, trying to make her turn left. "Explain a little?"

"It's like a human soul." She stated. "Pure, but she's very powerful. I haven't seen many souls that strong, even from a witch."

"Oh, that's cool. What's her personality like?"

"Her soul seems shy, quiet, but very kind. Like Tsubaki's. And her sense of loyalty's very strong."

"To who?"

"I'm guessing... her guild. And..." Her eyes snapped open. "It has a scar on it."

"...A scar? I've never heard that before." He said.

"She's seem to have lost something important to her, but her soul is healing. Though I doubt it will completely go away."

Wendy stopped, puzzling Maka. "Is something that matter?"

"...How did you know?" She asked quietly.

Soul's eyes widened. "You were pretty far ahead of us, and we were talking quietly. You could still hear what we were saying?"

"I'm what people call a Dragon Slayer. My senses are sharper than most, and my magic was taught to me by a dragon. I could hear you just fine."

"...Are there a lot of you?"

She turned to face them, and shook her head. "Dragon Slayer magic is extremely rare- a Lost Magic. So far, we've only seen or heard five of them in the entire world, four of which are in my guild."

"Ah... I see..." If everyone had super-hearing, they'd have to be extra-careful, which would have been a pain. She supposed it was possible that this girl was lying, but she had a feeling she wasn't. She took a deep breath, and answered Wendy's earlier question. "I have the ability to see souls, and read their personality. I can also sense someone's soul wavelength, something that usually gives me the upper hand in fights."

"Oh... Okay." Wendy turned back around, and started walking again. "Before Fairy Tail, I was in another guild called Caitshelter. I lived with Caitshelter for several years after my friend brought me there, and I loved it. Everyone was my family, though I did miss my friend from time to time."

Her voice turned sad, and Maka's expression softened. "Caitshelter, Fairy Tail, and a few others agreed to work together to defeat a common enemy. That's when I first met Fairy Tail. It was hard, but we managed to succeed in the end."

"We all went back to my guild, and my Master thanked everyone. It was then he told us that my guild... was never real."

"Never real?" Soul asked.

"No... They were all illusions, created by my Master with magic. They were all so real though... Their hugs, their smiles, their laughs... even their tears stained the earth. But even my Master had died, hundreds of years ago. He was only a spirit, existing solely to watch over an evil he had accidentally created."

_What kind of wi- mage was he?_ Maka thought. He created an entire guild of solid people, with their own personalities and maintained it for several years. It was simply... unbelievable.

She choked, and said "And they all disappeared... My friends, my family, they just disappeared. Faded away one by one and I couldn't do anything but watch."

"They just...?" Maka whispered. Your entire family, disappearing right in front of you? The people you spent years with? It was just too sad. Even Black Star fell silent, and Tsubaki was quietly weeping.

"But before leaving, Master smiled and told me I had new friends now, real friends. And that was when I joined Fairy Tail." Even turned around, Maka could tell she was smiling.

"I love Fairy Tail now, more than anything. We're all just one, big family. We laugh together, we cry together, and we fight together." She then turned around and beamed. "We even get in trouble together, though we always get out somehow."

Black Star sniffed loudly, and wailed. "Wendy, you've been through so much! And you sound so happy when you talk about your Fairy Tail, it's just so... WAAAH!"

Charle muttered under her breath, and watched apprehensively as he grabbed Wendy's hands. "Wendy, should we really be talking about the past like that? And to a bunch of strangers?"

She flashed her a smile. "It's okay, I feel like we can trust these people. And I feel a lot better now that I've talked about it." Even after she joined Fairy Tail, she still felt so sad about Caitshelter. She didn't want anyone to think she was ungrateful, because she really_ was_, so she kept it to herself, locked it away only for it to storm over her when she was alone. Now that she told someone, she felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest.

"You've been through a lot..." Tsubaki said quietly.

"It's okay, I have Fairy Tail now. I'm not sad anymore."

"That's good to hear." The weapon kindly replied.

Wendy smiled gratefully, and called out "Almost there!"

They soon stepped out of the forest and into a town. A rather quiet one, with only a few people walking here and there. "What's this place called?" Maka asked.

"This is Magnolia Town. It's where our guild is. Right..." She lifter her hand, and pointed to a large, castle-like building with a red flag on top, bearing a symbol exactly like the one on Wendy's shoulder. "There!"

"Hey! It's pretty big!" Black Star called out.

"Well... I heard it was recently renovated, a few weeks before I joined."

They stopped at the entrance, and Wendy turned to them and said "My friends are a little crazy, so don't worry if they're a little lively- it's quite normal for us."

"Er... Okay." Maka said nervously.

Wendy smiled, and pushed open the door.

* * *

"So what do you make of them Stein?" Lord Death asked as they walked through the hallways. They had already finished interoggating the Fairy Tail group, and he had agreed to help them find a way back home. He had asked Kid to escort them to some rooms in the more deserted part of the academy, and to explain the procedure of taking missions so they could save up some funds.

But he was curious to see how the teenagers were, personality wise.

"Well first off, they all have human souls. The only thing they have in common with a witches' is their sheer magic power, and a little indicator of what magic they use. If anything they're even more powerful." Death looked thoughtful, then nodded. All the more reason to keep them under his wing for the time being.

"The pink-haired one- Natsu I believe? His soul is much like Black Star's, nearly a mirror image of it, though he seems to have more battle sense and has stronger bonds with his friends. And it's flaming hot, with red scales." That made sense. Natsu did seem older, and Black Star didn't spend all that much time with the others, not to say the boy didn't care highly for them. Though he didn't know what to make of his magic.

"Lucy's soul is like Maka's, though not as alike as Natsu's and Black Star's. They both have a love for literature and a short fuse, though in terms of speed and agility, Maka seems to have the upper hand, but Lucy is more durable and stronger than she looks, plus a good amount of magic power. If they were to fight... I have no idea who would win. Her soul has a lock." Stein suddenly chuckled. "It's quite different. One of my first impressions was that she holds the power of the stars in her hands, though I don't quite understand it.

_Hm_...

"Gray's is like Soul's. They're both generally laidback and keep a cool head, Gray quite literally, but can put their foot down when they need to. Though Gray seems to have a strange habit of stripping. His soul has fragments of ice on it."

Lord Death nodded. The boy had removed his clothes right during their conversation, and seeing his stamp on the right side his chest, Kid had gone berserk.

"The red head... I would say she was most like Kid. They're both punctual, organized, and natural leaders. They also both have strange obsessions they would go daring lengths for, Kid's being symmetry, her's being food." At the last part, the two chuckled. "But Erza assertive with her authority, while Kid calmly argues his case. And..." He looked Death straight in the eye. "They're both insanely powerful. If she isn't as strong as Kid, she's more." He paused, then added "And her soul has armor."

"And personality wise, Happy is like Patty. They're both childish, and they think simple, though unlike Patty, he isn't very strong, especially compare to the others. But... he's very brave, and that's a strength all on its own. His soul has wings."

"They're an interesting bunch." Lord Death commented.

Stein nodded. "They are. And the most interesting is, all of their souls are scarred. Even Happy's. They've all been through a lot, experienced loss one way or another." He paused, then added "But they're healing, most likely because of each other."

_And Erza's been through the most... _Stein thought to himself. Her soul had remnants of a chain around it, scattered, broken, but still there. Though she was older than the others, she was still quite young. It made him wonder just what she had went through.

"...But they're all so young." They've all gone through something like loss, so young in their age? At the moment, Lord Death wasn't thinking too highly of their world.

"They are, but they've put it to their advantage. Made themselves stronger so they could protect whatever they have left."

Lord Death fell silent, thinking over what he just said. These children were simply remarkable in his eyes. Strong in more ways than one.

"...So how do you plan on helping them?" Stein asked.

Death stopped walking for a second. "Have you ever heard of Edolas?"

"A little, yes. It's a world parallel to our own, where everyone exists but with very different personalities." He paused, and asked "Do you think they're from there?"

Now bouncing along, Lord Death said "It's possible, but I highly doubt it. Edolas has very limited magic power, and from what they said, one-tenth of the entire population being able to use magic is impossible, especially if there are powerhouses like those."

Stein let out a surpirised sound. "Huh. That's new."

"Well, someone has recently been to Edolas and back. Returned only last month actually. I managed to get a little information."

The professor's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Now now, would I joke about something like that?" He asked apprehensively.

He sighed. "You would, but I have a feeling you aren't at the moment. I'm guessing you're planning on paying this person visit?"

"I would very much like to, but he lives outside the city. Would you mind taking the kids there in my place?"

Stein smirked. "Why of course. I'm interested in meeting him as well."

"Good! Just take them whenever you're ready."

The two walked along in silence, until Stein suddenly said "If Spirit finds out about this, all hell will break loose."

"...I'll send him on a long-term mission immediately."

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

**So what do you guys think? Please leave a review!**

**I'll try to update soon. I hope to see you all again! :)**


End file.
